Wyvernia
by Mythic98
Summary: The story that takes place in a land called Wyvernia.
1. Chapter 1

**Wyvernia**

In the land of Wyvernia where Humans and Elves co-exist to ensure peace stays throughout the land. But when an evil Dark Elf rises, seen by none, swift and very deadly, he wishes to bring death and destruction throughout the land, three young heroes emerge, oblivious to the journey they are about to undertake travel across the land in search for a meaning as to why they are on the journey.

"Uhhh, sunlight" Aragon muttered as his sleep was disturbed by the blinding rays of sun, shining through his window. Though he complained he wasn't in any sort of bad mood.

Aragon put on his usual black leather armour and sheathed his twin steel sword's at both sides and headed out. The day was like every other, people walking through the streets of Forestis, a small town in a forest, carrying on with there daily routines. I am that Aragon, a rogue in this town, (well more of an outcast as I had no friends and my family is far away from me but that never bothered me) but I liked the peace and quiet.

As I headed out of Forestis and into the Forest of Symphonies, I saw a Wood Elf fighting a sabertooth tiger. The sabertooth was clawing at her, knocking down the female elf from the tree that she was bravely (cowardly) fighting from. Suddenly, the branch snapped, the girl falling to the ground and within the tigers grasp. As I started to run at her, the tiger attacked her, just missing the fallen girl. She managed to hit the sabertooth in its back leg but it felt no pain and retaliated by scratching her in the eye, her blood splattering onto the sabertooth. As the beast was about to claw at her again, I charged at full speed towards the beast sinking my sword into the beasts thick hide, impaling it through its chest. It let out a roar of pain and quickly dropped, unmovingly, onto the Wood Elf. I threw the tiger off of her and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I gave out my hand to help her up.

"Does it really look like I am!" She said, attempting to hide her pain. Her voice was soft and sweet, unlike her personality.

"Sorry, Here use this to stop the bleeding" I said as I handed her a black piece of cloth to ease the pain from the wounded eye.

"Thanks" She said, as if she held a grudge, placing it against her wound.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, knowing she did but feeling concerned for the "helpless" Wood Elf.

"Obviously, My name is Vylie." she said with an arrogant tone in her voice.

"Well someone's a little angry but I guess that's okay when someone loses an eye" I said, sarcasm at hand. "I'm Aragon, do you live nearby?"

"I own a small house in town, can you take me there?" she asked, surprisingly. "It would be better if I had someone to help, especially now that I'm injured!"

"Sure, lets get going" I said, following Vylies lead.

We walked back to Forestis and passed under an arch, one that lead into the town as Vylie pointed the way to her house. The sun was just starting to set with a few soft, yet cool breezes flying through the streets of Forestis, making both, mine and Vylies hair fly about, getting in the way of our eye(s). After about 5 minutes of walking, we arrived at Vylie's house. She let me in and as I entered, I saw a fire lit in the middle of the room which made me warm up and feel welcome. It was small and charming, completely opposite from its owner.

"So" Vylie asked "Why did you save me in the forest?" She took a piece of leather from her shelves and placed it around her wounded eye, like an eye patch.

"I heard the tiger growling, so I rushed over to the noise and saw you climbing the tree. I would have thought that a strong Wood Elf like you was safe, but that might've just been me." I said in what seemed like a heroic sentence, "You would have died if I didn't come through."

"Well, I most certainly didn't need your help!" she said loudly, once again with frustration. "I just heard your footsteps and tried to keep it busy so you could take it out!" It seemed like she was trying to avoid in admitting that I was right. I decided to take the hint and acted along.

"Well, excuse me princess!" I argued, knowing this would annoy her. "Anyway, it looks like your fine now so I'll be on my way." leaving the conversation in its tracks as I opened the door to exit Vylies house.

The wind was a lot sharper than before and, suddenly, a giant lizard-like beast flew over head, with enormous black wings, a long neck and two legs, with razor sharp claws. It let out a ferocious roar as it flew over the forest of Symphonies towards the volcanic lands of Wyvernia. Not long after the beast flew over the land, the sun quickly descended into the west and I was at my house. I entered it, and drawing my blades, a bitterly cold gust of wind rushed through my veins. I looked around, until I came to the conclusion of nothing being there and hung my twin steel swords into the weapon rack. I placed my armour onto the newly bought mannequin (so I wouldn't misplace my armour) and I climbed into bed, eventually drifting to sleep.

The rain was hammering down heavily and lightning was striking the ground all around the town, houses were on fire and smoke was hastily filling the air. The rain had no effect on the fires that were burning and, instead, only made the flames more intense. Suddenly, a giant black lizard came out of nowhere and landed in front of me. He spoke to me in a deep voice.

"Aragon" he said, his voice being deep and demanding.

"You know me?!" I was panicking as this beast had already known who I was. It was the size of a building, and was quick to detect my fear.

"Yes, but you don't know me." he said mysteriously, before vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

Lightning was heard, and as I looked up, the bolt landed. I woke up, sweat overrunning my face. I looked out my window and saw that the sun was starting to rise, dawn had approached. I equipped my leather armour and twin blades, and left. However, before I had a chance to leave my doorstep, I was stopped by Vylie, who was already waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wyvernia**

I exited my house with a confusing morning aura about me. Suddenly, I saw a small cloud of wispy, white smoke at the corner of my eye. Surprised, I turned around to see Vylie standing there, an upset but furious expression on her face. As there was a lot of light, her features were more noticable. Her long silver-ish, white hair rested gently on her shoulders, her white skin shone in the morning sun and her one eye glowing red whilst the other was covered by the eyepatch.

"You alright?" I asked as she looked at me with malice in gaze.

"I dont know! Why dont you tell me considering you killed the alpha male of that Sabertooth pack! The others have come looking for you!" she growled furiously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back, still dazed by the morning daze.

"You very well know what i'm talking about! You, my so-called hero, killed their leader and they're coming for you!" She yells as she whacked me on the back of my head as soon as she finished speaking.

I stepped back, rubbing the back of my head slowly. Suddenly, a variety of growls and roars were heard in the north side of the town. Vylie jumped onto the roof of my house to get a better look at what the noise was and saw a lot of Sabertooth Tigers heading towards the town of Forestis. Vylie gasped with uncertainty, as if she couldn't decide if she should be scared or furious at the new threat.

"You better get your fighting spirit ready, just in case this fight goes south" She yelled as she swiftly ran across the rooftops.

I chased after her, taking many turns trying to catch up to the white haired elf. I caught up, only to find the elf already in battle, her in an attacking pose whereas the tigers were in a defensive stance. Vylie closed her eyes and a green aura surrounded her, causing her foes to turn and flee. I finally made it to Vylies position completely clueless as she walked past me.

"Your welcome" She said, as if she was trying to rub it in my face.

"What did you do?" I asked as I jogged to catch up with her.

"I spoke to them" she replied, an uneasy, cold stare touching my soul, "I told them that I wouldn't let them harm you, despite how much I hate you at this point. I explained to them that their leader had impaled himself on your sword whilst you were protected me."

I cleared my throat, mumbling a small thank you. Although I thought I saw her lips curl upwards, but I dismissed it knowing that little miss princess was too cold to do such a nice facial gesture.

We parted ways, Vylie heading to her house as I was headed to the local blacksmith to upgrade my leather armour. I saw two steel shoulder plates that would help defend my shoulders and an attachment for my chestpiece.

"How much for the two steel shoulder plates and chest piece?" I asked.

"One hundred gold pieces" He answered, stroking his black beard as if he was thinking about increasing the price.

"Ah, perfect I have just enough" I replied with glee and handed the blacksmith his gold.

I headed through the streets of Forestis, avoiding people as I tried to return home as fast as possible. The wind was bitter and sharp, I felt droplets fall upon my head and withing a few seconds later, a heavy downpour was developed across the city.

"PERFECT!" I thought to myself as I began to start sprinting to my house.

I hastily entered my house, locking the door behind me. I took my armour off and re-equip it onto the wooden mannequin. I quickly replaced the leather pauldrens with the steel shoulder plates, and added the upgrade to my chestpiece. I then headed up the small flight of stairs to my bedroom, climbed into my bed and drifted to sleep.

"Aragon!" A similar deep voice whisperd to me.

"Who are you?!" i yelled in anger at the voice.

Suddenly, the dragon from last nights dream appeared out of nowhere and landed on the ground, causing ruptures in the ground. The creatures face still had no pysical features as if pure darkness had approached me in the form of a dragon.

"what do you want with me, dragon?" I asked him, wethering if I should have been fearful or strong.

"Foolish human, I am no dragon. I am a Wyvern and you, my foolish prey, are my enemy" he roared ferociously, causing more quakes in the ground.

"Well, Wyvern. What do you want with me" I asked again, more confidence in my voice.

"You will soon find out" he replied mysteriously. The Wyvern spreaded his large black wings and flew away.

I woke up on floor of my room. It was cold and my window was smashed, glass was shattered all over the floor and a small brick was lying near the glass. There was a note attached to a small stone break.

Aragon,

meet my in the forest where the Alpha Sabertooth attacked me.

Vylie.

I looked outside using the broken window. It was dark, but the sun was starting to rise over Forestis.

"I wonder what she wants at this time of the morning?" i thought to myself as I slowly got up, sleep being ripped out of me once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wyvernia**

I donned my leather armour with steel shoulder plates and reinforced leather chest piece and made my way out into the dark streets of Forestis. I ran through the quiet streets, trying to wake myself from the disturbed sleep I had not too long ago and soon found myself out of Forestis. I entered the dense forest and soon saw Vylie standing near the tree where she was attacked.

"What ….. do you need ….. me for" I said, breathing heavily as I tried to regain air.

"I was thinking about those sabertooth tigers that came to attack us yesterday and they weren't after you. They were preparing to slaughter the entire town" she replied with some concern.

"Why would they do that?" I asked, concerned about this new threat.

"I don't know, but I think a new darkness might be on the urge of rise." Her words grew more cautious as she continued to speak, as if they were being watched.

"That might be linked to my dream" I quietly muttered to myself.

"What dream!" Vylie asked, almost as if she knew it might be linked to the new danger.

I explained to her about the previously dreams, about the featureless dragon that called itself a "Wyvern", about how it said that it was my enemy and about the damage that it caused in my dream."

"Hmm...I wonder" Vylie said at last, looking into the denser parts of the forest, deep in thought. "Have you heard of a warrior who lives in the denser part of the forest?"

"No, who is he?" I asked.

"He is the only human to traverse the entirety of Wyvernia and live. He may know of this 'Wyvern' you speak of" she said.

"Okay, lets go to see him" I said rearing to go.

"Umm, aren't you forgetting something?" she told to me, knowing something that did not. Then it hit me.

"Oh, right! Stay here I'll be right back" I called out as I started to run back to my home.

As I ran back to my home, I saw a hooded figure in black robes, staring at me as I ran passed but I paid no attention to him. I ran through the door and snatched my swords off the floor and ran back. I felt myself beginning to lose my breath but I continued back into the forest. I soon entered the forest and saw Vylie sitting on a branch whistling a soft tune to her self, only for her to notice me and jumped down, waving her hand, telling me to follow her.

"One... second….. please!" I said trying to regain my breath.

"Well, it's not far from here. We can just walk" she said as she started to walk into the further depths of the forest.

"How do you now of this man" I asked, catching up to her after I recovered my breath.

"He wrote his own book called The Land of Wyvernia. Its very good and detailed. It spoke of these fallen elves who attacked anything on sight. They also have no sense but are still able to detect who is around them." She explained every detail of these elves, almost giving me an image of what they might have looked like.

"With any luck I'll get to see one" I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you will be lucky to see one and not have your throat ripped out from your stomach" she said spitefully, making myself to feel unpleasant about the previous comment I had said. "But as I said before, you should read his book and you'll know everything about the elves and possibly about Wyvernia."

"I will try and find it one day" I replied, an impatient thought reaching my mind. "Anyway how close are we?" I finally asked, the impatience reaching its limit.

"Almost there" she said, smirking as I tried to keep composure.

As we continued to walk, a small house appeared on the horizon with a small garden that contained a variety of food and crops that have been tended to and grown fully. As my gaze wandered over to the door, a tall, male figure with blond hair and iron armour stepped out and stared at us with his blue eyes before he spoke.

"Vylie, my dear. It has been a while" he said with a surprised tone, blinking as if we were a dream to him.

"Yes Seriph, my human friend. It has been far too long" Vylie said as she walked over to him, embracing him in a hug.

"How is everything in Forestis, I heard it was attacked by sabertooth tigers!" He asked in a worried but excited tone. "Everything must be alright as you are still in front of me!"

"It was but I managed to convince them to leave" She replied, cockily.

"Haha, I'm sure you were. Anyway, who is your friend?" he asked as he stared at me with his blue, entrancing eyes.

"This is my friend, Aragon" she said, almost in a way in which she was being truthful. "He has been having some very strange dreams about a Wyvern" Her voice turned from confident to concerned, almost as if she knew this was a sign of bad news.

"Ah I see!" he said hastily, "come inside and we shall speak. He extended his arm and offered both me and Vyllie into his house.

As we walked inside, I saw a large variety of weapons such as swords, axes, maces, bows and claymores. He offered us both a seat next to the fireplace and brought us some bowls of venison stew which both Vylie and I happily accepted. He sat down in a seat opposite us and began to speak.

"So Vylie, tell me about these dreams your friend has been having" He asked her as she looked at the devouring bear which was me. I looked up, seeing both of them staring at me and stopped eating.

"Well, I think it will be best to ask Aragon as he is the one who is experiencing them" She replied as she looked at me with discipline as if she was the mother of a naughty child.

"Well Aragon, would you mind telling me about your dreams?" He asked, his blue eyes stared pleadingly.

"Ok. For the past three nights a black, featureless Wyvern has appeared in my dreams speaking to me, telling me that he is my enemy but flies away before I can ask it any question" I explained to him.

"Ah! My friend, it seems you have been gifted with a Wyverns soul at birth" He said, almost as if he was surprised. "It is a gift that only one may be gifted with every thousand years!" His tone began to grow with excitement.

"Well that's decent but does it mean something good or bad?" I asked hoping that it wasn't anything that would doom myself or the world.

"Well depending on who you are, you have the choice on what will happen" he said. His next words were particularly important. "I will ask you two questions and ask nothing but you to answer them honestly."

"I'm ready for the questions" I said, taking a few moments of thought beforehand.

"A large force is attacking a city that you rule. What is your course of action?"

"I order my city's guards to attack" I replied instantly.

"Good answer, next question. You have a companion and you have a vital choice that you must make. Sacrifice yourself for your companions life or let your companion sacrifice himself for you?"

"I…I sacrifice myself and let my companion live!" I answered, unsure if the questions may become a reality.

"Aragon, you seemed hesitant in your answer but if you are sure that is your honest answer then so be it. From your answers, I can see that you are a good person and will save many lives one day." He said to me. I looked at Vylie who took careful thought of the questions and looked back at me, disappointment in her eyes.

"That's reassuring but-" I was cut off by the faint sound of screaming people and the smell of smoke drifting through the air.

As I ran out of Seriphs house, I saw a large cloud of black smoke engulfing the way out of the forest and a dark cloud over Forestis.


End file.
